<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistake by KATastroph1c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640367">Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastroph1c/pseuds/KATastroph1c'>KATastroph1c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad Br'aad Vengolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastroph1c/pseuds/KATastroph1c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fated Five were scribbling down ideas for whatever, a plan maybe. Velrisa, being as quiet as she is, watched as the whole party scrambled and racked their brains. Mountain was trying to be helpful, but failing to do so. Sylnan was sitting next to Taxi, trying to concentrate  on it, but since he's a little bit stupid, couldn't really think of anything. Taxi, a furrow on his brow, trying to listen to the chaos that was the party. And Br'aad, who was saying the best ideas he came up with, but...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Br'aad Vengolor &amp; Everyone, Taxi &amp; Br'aad Vengolor, Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something I wrote on a whim a few nights ago so dont expect it to be good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fated Five were scribbling down ideas for whatever, a plan maybe. Velrisa, being as quiet as she is, watched as the whole party scrambled and racked their brains. Mountain was trying to be helpful, but failing to do so. Sylnan was sitting next to Taxi, trying to concentrate  on it, but since he's a little bit stupid, couldn't really think of anything. Taxi, a furrow on his brow, trying to listen to the chaos that was the party. And Br'aad, who was saying the best ideas he came up with, but...</p><p>"Ooh, what if we-" Br'aad started to say.</p><p>"Okay, that's enough! Br'aad, I know what you are going to say and we don't need another stupid idea from you!" Taxi snapped, clearly frustrated. Br'aad shut his mouth for the first time in this whole discussion, and just looked on to Taxi. No smile. No witty comeback. No nothing. Taxi noticed his sudden change of demeanor.</p><p>"Br'aad, I-"</p><p>"No," he interrupted, "no you're right."</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>"You don't need to explain anything to me, Taxi. I know how much of a pain I can be," he smiled. The room was silent now at Taxi's outburst and Br'aad's reaction.</p><p>"I know that I cause problems everywhere I go. Peoples' disapointed faces when they look at me." His face was neutral, but you can tell that something was pricking at the corners of his eyes. The cracking of his voice. The way he refused to look at anyone to see that pity look that he knew all too well as they stared at him.</p><p>"I know that half off our problems would be gone if I wasn't here," he said, his face now contorted into despair. He tried to smile, but it wasn't his same smile. A humourless laugh escaped him as he said his next words. "I'm just this huge mistake, right?"</p><p>Tears fell, they were pouring from his eyes. He tried to dry them, but they kept coming.</p><p>"Fuck," he whispered a curse to himself.</p><p>"Br'aad, hey buddy? Just calm-" Sylnan tried to say.</p><p>"Don't!" Br'aad cried, before realizing how he raised his voice, lowering it to barely a whisper. "Just don't. I know you're all thinking it," he said as he backed away slowly, before turning and running out the door.</p><p>"Br'aad!" Taxi called. He took a step forward to follow, but he was held back by Sylnan putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Maybe you should let him cool off for a bit, and then try to talk with him? I know him, he just needs some time." Sylnan suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, Br'aad needs to get his shit together alone it seems like," Mountain commented.</p><p>Taxi sighed. "If you all say so," he said, guilt in his voice.</p><p>"That would seem like the best action, Taxi. Don't worry," Velrisa said quietly.</p><p>Taxi looked at the door that he ran out of, the only door in the room. He sighed.</p><p>"Uh, guys? I'm... going to the bathroom."</p><p>Everyone nodded as the tabaxi left the room.</p><p>Walking through the hallways, thinking of all of the ways to apologize to Br'aad, he saw him sitting in the hallway alone in the fetal position with his face in his arms. Taxi mentally prepared himself before carefully sitting next to him.</p><p>"Br'aad?" he whispered. Br'aad slightly flinched and looked up at Taxi. Realizing who it was he looked away.</p><p>"Do you- Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>Br'aad sighed, and chose his next words still facing the opposite direction of Taxi.</p><p>"I- I wish that I could say no and be truthful about it, but I- I want to tell someone about it, you know?"</p><p>"Of course, I understand what you're talking about," Taxi sympathized. He did understand what he was going through, not exactly, but since Taxi was dealing with anxiety himself he- ...understood.</p><p>"You do?" Br'aad asked, looking at him for the first time, a pleading look on his face.</p><p>"Of course, Br'aad. And I wanted to apologize to you and let you know that I- you are not a mistake."</p><p>"Thank you but... I've seen you all turn away from me with disappointment smeared on your expressions." Br'aad looked away again, "I just- I just wish- that no one would look at me like that anymore." Even though he was looking away, Taxi could see the glistening of his tears streaming down his face. Taxi pulled him into a comforting hug. Br'aad gladly took it and cried into his chest, finally letting out what he has repressed over the years, screaming and ranting incoherent words about all his mistakes and problems as he cried loudly. Taxi held him as he quieted down finally.</p><p>"Thank you, Taxi. I really needed that," Br'aad said as he looked up with the most genuine smile he has had in a long time. He felt as if a weight that was on his shoulders was lifted. It made Taxi smile aswell. They sat there with each other for a little while longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>